


Don't trust

by Empty_Rainbow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Nonvember, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empty_Rainbow/pseuds/Empty_Rainbow
Summary: Nonvember Day 5: RapeRey didn't like Mr. McTavish, he was a weird man, she didn't like the way he looked at her, but the looks don't damage, do they?





	Don't trust

**Author's Note:**

> You have chosen William McTavish, enjoy!  
> Here is my contribution to the challenge Nonvember that I saw in a [Tumblr post](https://purplebouquettragedyo3o.tumblr.com/post/179622486524/nonvember)

Rey didn't like Mr. McTavish, he was a weird man, she didn't like the way he looked at her, but the looks don't damage, do they?

You have chosen William McTavish, enjoy!

McTavish didn't know what had prompted him to leave his house at that time, but now he was grateful for that, there in front of him walking down the street, was the cause of his twisted fantasies.

Rey, a classmate of his son's school.

She was walking with a delicate step, he licked his lips, he wore one of his pretty skirts, it was modest but he could see her beautiful legs.

What did she do out so late? Well the cause did not matter to him.

Rey was one of those girls who flirts you one day and ignored you the next day.

He slowed down the car and parked it.

***

-It's not safe for a girl your age to be alone at this hour-

Rey was frightened when Mr. McTavish appeared at her side walking.

Rey didn't like Mr. McTavish, he was a weird man, the few times she had been at his home because of school matters she felt uncomfortable, he had never disrespected her but there was something in his eyes that she didn't like.

\- Good evening Mr. McTavish –

-Miss Rey, Do you go to your house? I can drive you to your house-

-No, thanks, my house is a few streets-

-I insist-

Rey felt afraid, this was very strange, she tried to walk faster but he grabbed her arm.

.-I really appreciate it but ... –

Rey's breathing contracted as she looked at a gun in his other hand.

***

Everything happened very fast, a moment later he had ordered to get into his car with him, he drove a few minutes but then he parked somewhere and forced her to go out.

McTavish opened the back door of the car.

-Lie down inside-

Rey obeyed everything he said, if the weapon were a knife she could try to escape, but with a gun the issue was different.

Soon she felt him on top of her.

One of his hands went inside her blouse tempting her breasts, she tried to scream but he covered her mouth with his other hand.

-Shhh Shhh. Don't be shy-

His hand left her breasts sliding further down touching her underwear.

-You think I don't realize how you look at me and then you wear those beautiful skirts when you come to my house-

The man was crazy, Rey felt tears running down her cheeks.

When she felt his tongue down her cheek, Rey wanted to vomit.

He rubbed her clit hard for what seemed like an eternity.

Rey blushed hard, the sensation didn't like her.

When she saw him take off his pants, the fear flooded her again and she tried to escape but he brought close the gun to her head and she remained still.

Rey felt his cock rubbing against her entrance, she closed her eyes tightly.

She felt pain when he started to put inside his cock.

Rey shouted loudly against his hand as he stepped inside her-

-Damn, girl- he moaned

Her hands rested on his arms, and she buried her nails as he put his cock inside her.

Rey loosened her grip as he retreated almost completely, but she scratched him again as he sank again.

-I know that you like me-

He continued to speak at the same time he penetrated her, Rey barely heard him through her stifled screams.

-I like you too-

His slow onslaughts soon increased as did her screams.

-There is nothing wrong in it-

Rey felt him go at a frantically fast and painful pace.

With a loud grunt he came, Rey felt the warmth flood her thighs as he came out of her.

***

When he came out of her he could still feel with her vagina pressed against his flaccid cock

 _God, this girl was fantastic_.

Fuck his ex-wife and his son, he could have a new family with this girl.


End file.
